


A Different Kind Of Meeting

by TheSeekerPorpentina



Series: Meetings [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting Theseus, Leta is dating Theseus, Meet the Family, Newt and Tina are dating, Oblivious Tina, Theseus likes Tina, Tina likes Newt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeekerPorpentina/pseuds/TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: Tina's moved away from America to start a new life in England, where all is well. Nobody's abusive of their power and everybody seems so much nicer, as well as the fact that her cute boyfriend Newt lives there. But when Tina has a meeting, things change. Change forever.Or: Tina meets Theseus Scamander, and he can't help falling in love.





	A Different Kind Of Meeting

“So, Teenie? How was your first day at the Ministry? I can sense you’re bubbling about something,” Queenie asked, a grin spreading on her face.

Tina pulled the chair out and sunk down into it with a sigh. She blushed slightly, and looked up at Queenie. “Normal. I had a meeting, naturally.”

As Queenie smiled affectionately, Tina pulled her mug up to her mouth, and began sipping gently at the tea. “Aww, poor you. Was it with all the Aurors? Just those your ranking?”

“You don’t have to pretend to care, Queenie. And anyway, it was a different kind of meeting.”

Tina took a couple more sips while Queenie sat there, confused. “I met somebody new.”

Queenie’s face lit up. “Oh, go on, spill. Tell me everything! Who was it?”

Tina took a big gulp before sitting her cup down on the low table between them. She could tell that her face was quite redder than usual, and it wasn’t just from the hot room.

“Theseus.” she whispered, going even darker.

Queenie let out a gasp. “How was it? I mean, I knew you were dreading it. Did it go ok? Does he like you? Absolutely loathe-”

“Queenie, shut up. Why in the name of Deliverance Dane do you have to be so dramatic all the time?” She sent a glare at Queenie.

“That rhymes, Teenie! Name, Dane. I ought to write that down.” Queenie interrupted. “But, go on. You have questions to answer.”

Tina somehow blushed even more. “I don’t know. It went… fine. And I think he likes me, yes. Or at least he doesn’t absolutely despise me.” She trailed off at the end, unsure of how to answer.

“Oh, that’s marvellous. I presume he knows about you and Newt? Tell me more.”

“Mercy Lewis, you’re such a gossip! Of course he knows about us. Who doesn’t? And I absolutely _refuse_ to tell you any more.”

Queenie looked at Tina with shock. “Oh, come on. Don’t be such a bore.”

Tina shook her head, then took a few more sips of tea.

Queenie stood up in complete shock. “Oh, fine. Be that way. And _I_ absolutely refuse to make you any more tea!” And with that, she walked off to her bedroom in a strop.

“Oh, please, Queenie. Don’t be like that!” Tina whispered. But it was too late, as Queenie had already gone.Tina took a few more gulps of her tea, feeling guilty, left the empty mug on the table, and went in the same direction as Queenie.

 

She opened the door gingerly.

“What do you want?” Queenie snapped. She was sat on the bottom of her bed, looking into the wardrobe, no doubt for an outfit to wear the next day.

“To talk,” Tina replied quietly. She sat down next to Queenie, who retreated from the wardrobe with a pink dress, grinning.

“Do you think I suit this colour, Teenie?”

Tina grinned back at her, laughing. “You suit anything you wear, Queenie.” _Because you’re so damn beautiful._

“Aww. You’re just as pretty too, though. Yes, and don’t let any man make you think otherwise.” Queenie could tell Tina was still in doubt of herself, because she added, “Look, Teenie. I’m sure there’s a _reason_ Newt can’t stop thinking about how very charming you look.”

Tina blushed. “ _Queenie!_ ” she moaned. “He _told_ you not to read his mind.”

The response Tina gained was a sigh. Tina turned to face her younger sister and gripped hold of her hand. She sent a smile to Queenie, and it grew even wider when she saw the returning one. “Queenie, I’m not… comfortable with _telling_ you what happened today.”

An awkward quiet passed through the room, that Queenie broke. “That’s ok, Tina.”

“But… I _don’t_ mind you reading my mind.”

The room was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

“Well, if I have your permission…”

 

Tina was running- no, walking with purpose- through the Ministry. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid as to lose the parchment with the floor and room number on. She’d _have_ to ask somebody. She had no other choice. She found herself in a practically empty corridor. She walked cautiously over to the first person that caught her attention: a young man with brown hair.

“Excuse me? Do you happen to know which floor the Auror Department is on?”

He turned slowly to face her, his face of shock at her strong American accent. Tina could see his front now, and could see that he was well-dressed, and probably quite a wealthy man. She looked back up to his face, where she noticed that his blue eyes and brown hair seemed to be identical to Newt’s.

“Err… it’s on the… second floor… I’ll take you…” He seemed distracted by something on her face. _Surely I can’t have mustard on my lips already?_ He took a long pause, before adding, “This seems rather an odd question, but you’re the famous Miss Goldstein, are you not?”

Tina’s face turned to shock too. “Famous, no. Goldstein? Y-yes. Do I know you?” she asked, confused.

The man let out a laugh, once again similar to Newt’s. “No, you don’t. This does seem rather strange; I see why you’d jump to that conclusion. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Theseus Scamander.”

 _Of course, you idiot. He’s Newt’s_ brother. He held out his hand expectantly. She took it, and shook. But suddenly, just by knowing that it was her boyfriend’s brother, the whole situation had gotten a lot more awkward.

“That still doesn’t explain anything.”

“Ah, well, Newt does have the tendency to talk about you. A lot. You’re the topic of lots of conversations around the house, Miss Goldstein.” He grinned as he saw Tina blush. “And, surprisingly enough, you’re exactly as he said you were. A very pretty, polite American Auror. He says your smile is the brightest thing in America, and I agree.” His eyes drifted off to her face, with a dreamy look appearing on his own.

 

“So he was _flirting_ with you?” Queenie asked, snapping Tina back to the present.

“What? No?” Tina replied, bewildered.

“Your memories tell me otherwise. They’re high compliments, especially coming from him. I think he likes you!” she squealed.

“J-just shut up!”

Queenie sighed. “Fine.”

 

Tina’s eyes suddenly found her shoes as she looked down at them in embarrassment.

“You’re new here, I guess. I figure that you don’t want to work for MACUSA after the incident.” Theseus said, trying to change the subject.

“Well, who would want to work for such idiots? Especially seeing as they’re all abusive of their power.” She looked up to him, and offered him a smile.

He returned it with a grin. “Yes, well, Auror Department, you say. Follow me.”

Theseus began walking, and Tina was left with no other option but to follow, as his strides were long, and he was already halfway down the corridor.

When Tina had caught up, their discussion had somehow turned to Newt.

“Or, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, as it says on his birth certificate.” Theseus added.

Tina couldn’t stop herself laughing at that. “Newton? Like the English scientist guy, Isaac Newton? And _Artemis_ ? I thought she was a _female_ god of archery, the moon and virginity.”

Theseus pushed open a door into offices, and Tina guessed that this was her new workplace. As he did that, all eyes turned on him.

 

“Oh, Mercy Lewis, Tina. He’s Head of the Auror Department--”

“I know that much, Queenie.”

“But, listen! Practically everyone in the Ministry has a crush on him! I mean _sure,_ he’s dating the Lestrange girl, but--”

“But? They’re engaged, Queenie.”

“But still, he _likes_ you. I can tell.” Queenie grinned at Tina, but nothing but a confused face was returned.

“Yes, Tina, I can read his mind from this far away. Don’t question my skills.”

“I never did question your skills!”

They both let out a simultaneous sigh, and laughed at it.

“Well, Teen, I must be getting off. Jacob will want to know what I’m up to, coming home late every night.”

They both grinned, and Tina internally shivered at that thought. “That’s fine. Love you.”

They both hugged each other furiously, swaying on the spot for a few seconds.

“Love you too, Teenie.”

And with that, Queenie Disapparated, leaving Tina alone, hugging thin air, imagining it was Newt in her arms instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I do very much apologise for this only just being posted. I intended to get this story posted on Saturday, the day I finished writing it, but my mum had different ideas. So I apologise for all you guys expecting something new from me at the weekend! Anyway, it's here now, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please leave a comment below, whether it be with a negative or positive. I just want to hear from you, anyway! There will be a companion to this, called Who Is she?, about Theseus finding a picture of Tina. Make sure to click follow to see the updates! You can expect to see an update to Gotta Get Back To School sometime next week. Just something to look forward to!
> 
> Thank you so much if you are a loyal reader of my fics, returning once again. You can't tell me how much I appreciate people like you! And if you are new to me, welcome! *hugs* I'd love to have a regular reader of some of my stories, so keep an eye out!
> 
> -Porpentina


End file.
